thegameuktvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season V 4.0 - European Adventure
Welcome to the game v 4.0. This year, the game is back and 22 contestants have flown all around europe to take part in the toughtest game show in history. This year, the twists are bigger, the challenges are tougher and the contestants are more diverse. Each week, we will travel to different locations around europe from the sunny beaches to the ice cold snow. In the end only 1 can beat THE GAME V 4.0. Contestants / Placements Results Elimination Table Week 2 - Once again, the abstain vote was offered to the contestants and as they all abstained, Mo and Jill were spared for elimination. Week 3 - As the winner of all vs one week. Kian and Kat got to choose who to elimianate out of the other contestants, they chose Marc. Week 5 - As the winner of the test challenge, Alan won immunity and the return of the walk. On the walk, Alan was told that he must choose one of 6 vessels, each vessel contained a disc with three contestants name on which were chosen by random. He was told that of those 3 people, he must choose one person to be eliminated immediatly, if his name was on the disc, he could eliminate himself. He chose the disc with Oliver, Joel and Keiran on. Alan chose to eliminate Keiran. Week 8 - As Becky won the test challenge she got the only vote at elimination and as she was not up for elimination, she chose to send joel home. Week 9 - As it was unexpected week, the contestants were told that 5 contestants would be eliminated this week and that the person who comes last in the test challenge would be eliminated, that was Mo. Then they were told that the duo with the fewest points from the points challenge would be automatically eliminated, this was Chloe and Becky who were eliminated. Week 11 - As it was battle week, the contestrant in each battle who lost was put up for elimination. Week 12 - As Kian decided to use his free pass he won in week 3, Oliver was automatically eliminated and the votes were not shown. Week 13 - As Kat decided to use her free pass that she won in week 3, Janice was automatically eliminated and the votes were not shown. Week 14 - As the had the lowest overall points, Kian and Oliver instead of facing the vote were put up for an elimination challenge with the loser being eliminated. Oliver lost and was eliminated again. Double or Nothing Bracelets The double or nothing braceets returned for a fourth season. Introduced in week 7, the double or nothing bracelts can affect the entire outcome of the game. If someone wearing the double bracelet wins the game, they will get double the prize money to £100,000. If someone wearing the nothing bracelet wins the game, they will get half of the prize money, £25,000 for their efforts. If someone is eliminated with a bracelet on, they have to give it to someone else before they leave. Swaps can take place at any time. Locations Each week, the contestants travel to different parts of europe. Week 1 - 'London, UK '''Week 2 -' Paris, France 'Week 3 - '''Barcelona, Spain '''Week 4 - '''Coleta de Fuste, Furteventura '''Week 5 - '''Monte Carlo, Monoco '''Week 6 - '''Sicilly, Italy '''Week 7 - '''Athens, Greece '''Week 8 - '''Baku, Azerbaijan '''Week 9 - '''Moscow, Russia '''Week 10 - '''Oslo, Norway '''Week 11 - '''Stockholm, Sweden '''Week 12 - '''Luxumbourg '''Weel 13 - '''Zurich, Switzerland '''Week 14 - '''Amsterdam, The Netherlands '''Week 15 - '''Berlin, Germany Gameplay 'Test Challenges Week 1 - The Party's Over Week 2 - La Cord En Bleur Week 3 - Stack up on Stilts Week 4 - 8 O'Clock at the Oasis Week 5 - Gambling Man Week 6 - Loud Laundry Week 7 - It's all Greek to me Week 8 - The Gameavision song contest Week 9 - Unexpected Marathon Week 10 - Wacky Athletics Week 11 - Ikean't do it Week 12 - Block Party Week 13 - The Pressure Points Week 14 - Eat to your hearts content Week 15 - Mission Impossible 'Points Challenges' Week 1 - Language Barrier Week 2 - La Tour De Game Week 3 - Ring of fire Week 4 - Underwater Labrynth Week 5: Part 1 - Race to the finish Week 5: Part 2 - Royal Etiquette Week 6 - Mama Mia Week 7 - Plates, Plates and more Plates Week 8 - Oil Indeed Week 9 - Dolls, Dolls, Dolls Week 10 - Be a Lumberjack Week 11 - Part 1 - Land of the rising snow Week 11 - Part 2 - Bayles of hay Week 12: Part 1 - Bungee bets Week 12: Part 2 - Down in the countryside Week 13: Part 1 - Mountains of terror Week 13: Part 2 - How Cheesy can you get? Week 14: Part 1 - Row for your life Week 14: Part 2 - Roamin' in the muddy rain Week 15: Part 1 -.Soapbox 4000 Week 15: Part 2 - Total Recall